


When World's Collide

by Jean_Man



Category: IT - Stephen King, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Class 1-A is basically the only class at U.A. now, Crossover, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Emo Tokoyami Fumikage, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iida has a swear jar, Iida's name is spelled wrong cause the coauthor got confused, M/M, Mineta Minoru Being an Asshole, Mineta Minoru Dies, Mineta Minoru is a Little Shit, Minor Character Death, Pennywise (IT) Exists, Relationship(s), This whole thing is a disaster, Tokoyami and Stan are in love if you don't like it leave, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), U.A. High School (My Hero Academia), characters are a bit oc - Freeform, eddie only has one personality trait, there is a knife at one point, which is hitting his inhaler like it's a vape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_Man/pseuds/Jean_Man
Summary: The Losers are trying to stop It when they discover they aren't the only ones being affected.
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, tokoyami fumikage/ stanely uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N this fanfiction is a collaboration between me and my best friend we're just gonna refer to ourselves as Connor and Envy. Connor loves It and I love Boku no Hero Academia. We decided to make a crossover fic but Connor is writing all of the Boku no Hero parts and I am writing all the It parts. Everyone is kinda out of character and I apologize.

Bill sat in his bed at home trying to process all the information he and the other Losers had discovered. The creature that returned every 27 years to terrorize and eat children and how It’s most recent victim was his little brother. 

Although the pieces of the puzzle were coming into place something was still off. The visions were decreasing but everything seemed out of place. 

When It had attacked Bev not only had there been blood covering her bathroom but a strange sticky purple substance. The purple blob, no bigger than an egg had stuck to him for almost an hour before finally detaching. 

Stan had had a vision of a bird man while watching birds. 

Even though It had come to them before in many forms the bird man had not approached Stan, nor had he done anything threatening. 

The final strange thing was the voices.

Occasionally they would hear voices of what sounded like teens talking about the clown. 

At first The Losers has brushed it off as being the past victims of It’s abuse. What changed their minds was the voices used slang that’s they had never heard, that was most definitely not from the past. One of the most notable examples was when they heard two voices arguing. 

“IF SHE BREATHES SHE’S A THOT!”

“MINETA, ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS!!!”

This argument puzzled the group, partially because of the slang but also because of the name.

Mineta was a Japanese name. 

Derry, Maine was just about the whitest town you could find. There were very few people of color and only one family of Asian decent which were Chinese not Japanese.

Bill rubbed his eyes trying to process all the information again. 

Before he knew it he was leaning back on his bed and drifting to sleep. 

•

The next morning The Losers met at the lake to discuss everything.

“You look like shit,” Richie said to Bill.

Bill brushed off the comment.

Eddie tried taking a hit from his inhaler but ended up falling off of the rock he was sitting on and falling into the water.

Richie whipped around at Eddie’s screech out of instinct before he quickly changed his demeanor to look unfazed.

Mike finally got up to help Eddie out of the water. 

“Thanks,” Eddie mumbled.

“Have any of you found a record of a Japanese family in this town?” Bev asked suddenly. 

“I’ve been searching through records all weekend but I haven’t found anything,” Mike said.

“I th-think we should go to the house,” Bill said.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea right now,” Ben said.

“Yeah facing It in it’s territory sounds terrible,” Stan added

Bev sighed and pulled a cigarette out of her pocket.

“We’re g-getting n-nowhere though!” Bill exclaimed.

“We know!” Richie shouts. “But facing It Head on isn’t going to help either!”

“What if It splits us up by giving us each terrors,” Mike said. “It could easily take one of us and disappear for another 27 years.”

“We can’t let it come back again,” Ben said.

Bill put his head in his hands racking his brain for answers.

“Why hasn’t It been attacking us recently?” Bev asked.

Everyone tensed at the question. The lack of action couldn’t be a good sign but none of them knew what exactly it meant. 

“Probably realized we were too much for It,” Richie joked.

“It’s probably laying low and getting stronger,” Ben said.

“Maybe it’s already done?” Eddie said hopefully.

“There haven’t been enough victims though,” Bill said.

“Maybe it went to Japan,” Stan deadpanned. 

“That would explain the name and weird slang,” Bev said.

“Wouldn’t they be speaking in Japanese?” Stan asked.

NO ONE CARES THAT THERE'S A LANGUAGE BARRIER A FUCKING CLOWN IS KILLING KIDS SO THEY CAN UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER WITH THAT LOGIC.

“We’re literally fighting a magical monster. I’m sure that same magic can do something so trivial as to destroy the language barrier,” Ben said.

“What the fuck?” Richie asked.

“This is hurting my head!” Eddie exclaimed.

“Look, lets all head back to town, maybe the walk will clear our heads,” Mike suggested. 

The Losers nod in agreement. 

The walk did not clear their heads.

“SO IT IS IN JAPAN?!”

“Isn’t that on the other side of the world?!”

“What if It is behind you?”

“Richie that isn’t funny!!!”

“Please be quiet and relax.”

“You be quiet and relax!!”

“Shut up Richie!!”

“Be quiet Bowers is right there,” Bev whispered.

The group stopped dead in their tracks staring at the back of a boy with a familiar mullet. 

The group tried to walk away but Bowers and his gang saw their attempt. 

(I don’t know what bullies say tbh so uhhh yeah) 

“HEY!” Bowers yelled.

The group broke out into a sprint with Bowers Gang in pursuit. 

“Fuck,” Bill muttered under his breath as he saw Bowers pull out a knife.

The other Losers seemed to have noticed the knife as well because they split into two groups.

Bill, Eddie, Stan, and Richie ran one way as Bev, Ben, and Mike ran another way.

Bowers sent his gang after Bev and company while he himself chased after Bill and company. 

“Where are we going?!” Richie yelled. 

“My house is close!” Stan offered. 

“You think you can hide with your mommy and daddy?!” Bowers yelled.

“Sh-shit!” Bill shouted.

The group rounded a corner to see Stan’s house. At the sight of the familiar door they pick up their pace.

As they opened the door and flew in. After shutting the door they look through the peephole to see Bowers step into a puddle and get sucked in. 

“What the- WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!” They heard him scream as he disappeared.

A few minutes after his head dipped below the surface the group cautiously walked out the door to investigate.

Eddie hit his inhaler as Bill reached out to touch the puddle.

Nothing. It was just an ordinary puddle.

“Do you think it was It?” Richie asked. 

“Maybe,” Bill trailed off.

“Let’s get inside for now,” Stan said.

The group nodded, following Stan into the house.

Bill took one last look at the puddle before closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I spelled Iida's name wrong and I am sorry - Connor

It all starts on a normal Tuesday. Midoriya is walking back from class, spirits high because the sun has finally started to come out again. He doesn’t have to bundle up in his winter coat just to ward off the cold. Instead the sun could do it himself again!!

Currently, he’s on his way to meet his boyfriends in Todoroki’s dorm. He’s been looking forward to it all day, and now that classes are over, he can focus on curling up with his loving boyfriends and telling them all about the latest hero shit.

On the way there he passes Asui. This is not important to the story but she is a frog and I (the author) like frogs. So everyone needs to know she is there.

Midoriya waves to her as he passes, and she waves back with just as much enthusiasm. She’s leaning against Uraraka, who has an arm around her waist, and is munching on a sandwich. Gee whiz, Midoriya hopes there aren’t flies in there!!

When he finally reaches Todotoki’s dorm, he’s not surprised to find both his boyfriends already curled up on the bed. What is surprising is how tired and upset they both look.

“What’s wrong?” Midoriya asks, shutting the door gently behind him.

“Nothing,” Todoroki tries to say, but is quickly interrupted by Bakugou yelling, “Shigaraki!”

“Uhh...what about him?” Midoriya asks as he sits next to his boyfriends. Todoroki pulls him to his side, resting his arm on his hip. Bakugou hops to his feet, pacing the small dorm.

“Shigaraki,” he repeats. “We went to the park earlier-”

“You and Shigaraki?” Midoriya asks.

“NO!!” Bakugou yells. “Me and Todoroki! Anyway, we went to the park and he was there. So we were trying to tell him to fu - uh -” he glances nervously towards the door. “-fudge off. But he wouldn’t! He just kept disintegrating stuff! So we were like oh shi - um - crap…” He waits, as if expecting something. When nothing happens, he continues, “And he made a big evil monologue - you know, how bad guys do - and he said he had a new - what did he call it, Shoutu?”

“He said he had someone working with him,” Todoroki says. “Said they were planning on conquering the multiverse.”

Bakugou shakes his head, still pacing feverently. “It’s probably all bullshit - FUCK!”

Suddenly Lida busts through the door, making Bakugou topple to the floor. Lida is holding a large jar, filled to the brim with cash.

“Swear jar!!” he yells. “You swore! Put money in the swear jar!!!!”

Bakugou groans. “Are you kidding me?”

Lida narrows his eyes. “Put your fudging money in the gosh dang swear jar.”

“FINE!” snaps Bakugou. He shoves some money in the swear jar.

Pleased, Lida leaves.

“The multiverse?” Midoriya says with a frown. “That doesn’t make any sense. How could he do that?”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out,” Todoroki says.

“Maybe this other person can travel between worlds,” Bakugou suggests. He’s still pouting on the floor. “Maybe he has, like, a multiverse quirk.”

“I didn’t even know there was a multiverse,” Midoriya murmurs.

“Or maybe there’s not!” Todoroki cries out. “Maybe he’s just trying to confuse us!”

“Or maybe he’s part of something bigger!” Bakugou insists. “Maybe we need to stop him before something worse happens!”

“Guys!” Midoriya cries out. “What else happened at the park? Was anyone hurt?”

Todoroki and Bakugou share a look.

“No,” Todoroki says. “He just caused some havoc. And said his speech.”

Midoriya frowns. “That’s weird. We should go after him. Find out what he meant.”

“Yeah!” Bakugou exclaims. He leaps to his feet, looking like he’s ready to dash out the door right this moment, despite the fact that he’s wearing fluffy socks and a T-Shirt reading: “DO U DESERVE MY TOES??”.

“Wait!” Todoroki cries. “We can’t just dash out the door!” His boyfriends look confused, so he continues, “We don’t even know where Shigaraki is! How do you expect to fight him?”

And both Midoriya and Bakugou have to admit, that is a good point. So they both sit on the floor, frowns deepening as they wrack their brains for any other option.

“He hasn’t done anything other than disintegrate a couple of trees so far,” Todoroki reasons.

“And you want us to just wait until something worse happens?” snaps Bakugou.

“What other option is there?” Todoroki hisses. He sighs softly. “Look, I know you’re both worried. But it’s going to be okay. If he pops up again, we’ll get him then.”

-

Meanwhile, Tokoyami is enjoying the sunlight in the recently destroyed park. He’s decided that after working hard in his classes all day, he deserves some alone time. So he strolls happily through the trees, frowning as he notices the destroyed bits.

He makes a mental note to find out what happened later, but for now he continues to stroll. Sometimes it’s nice to just walk and enjoy the sunlight. By himself. With no one around to bother him-

He stops in his tracks, as if he’s hit an invisible wall.

Directly ahead of him, is a boy. He’s sitting on a tree branch, binoculars dangling from his neck, and he looks just as shocked to see Tokoyami as Tokoyami is to see him.

“Who are you?” Tokoyami calls out.

The boy flickers out of sight for a moment. Huh. Maybe he has an invisibility quirk. Does he go to the school? But then why hasn’t Tokoyami seen him before?

“Hello?” Tokoyami calls out again. He chances a step forward. “Who are you?”

For a moment, it looks like the boy is going to respond. Then-

“Why it’s your good friend Mineta!!!”

Then he’s gone.

“Mineta!” Tokoyami snaps. “What the fuck? You scared him!”

“Who? Mineta says. But he doesn’t really care.

“The most beautiful man I have ever seen!!” Tokoyami feels like crying.

Mineta scoffs. “No one can be as beautiful as me!”

“Mineta, the only way you could become beautiful is it dog shit suddenly became the ideal partner.”

Mineta frowns. “What does that mean?”

“It means you’re ugly!”

“HEY!”

Tokoyami shrugs. It’s the truth.

“Well, I bet your fake girlfriend isn’t even that pretty,” Mineta sneers. “She’s probably a thot. IF SHE BREATHE, SHE A THOT.”

“ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS, MINETA!” Tokoyami screeches. “Besides, it wasn’t a girl! How could the most beautiful MAN I’ve ever seen be a girl?”

“I thought you were calling her ugly,” Mineta admits.

“MINETA YOU DUMB BITCH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed since I wrote chapter two I no longer feel bad about spelling Lida’s name wrong he is awful- Connor


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this is so short!!!!

Eventually Bev, Ben, and Mike reached Stan’s house. They were wildly out of breath and needed water before the others could explain what happened to Bowers.  
Before Bill could begin explaining Bev said,” on the way here we ended up slipping into a vision, except we don’t think it was It.”  
“What?!” Eddie exclaimed.  
“Yeah we ended up in a hallway somewhere with lots of dorms almost like a hotel,” Ben added.  
“We opened one door but it was just an empty bedroom so we kept walking,” Bev continued. “Eventually we got to the end and there were two boys who both had crazy hair colors. One of them had bright red hair he looked really startled when he saw us. The other boy didn’t seem to notice though.”  
“Yeah, and then suddenly we came back here,” Ben ended the story.  
Bill took a heavy breath before saying,” yeah Bowers got sucked into the ground just in front of the house.”  
“What is happening?” Richie asked to no one.  
“This has to be It!” Eddie exclaimed, hitting his inhaler cause that’s all he does I guess.  
“But why are none of these visions hurting or terrorizing us?” Stan asked.  
“Maybe It is attacking both us and them,” Mike wondered aloud.  
“H-How?” Bill asked.  
“I don’t know It’s a magical clown except It’s not a clown It’s It!” Richie yelled.  
“I think that maybe It is just messing with us,” Bev said solemnly.  
“It has to be!” Eddie agreed .   
“Do you think the bird man is one of them?” Stan asked suddenly.   
“Why?” Richie asked. “Do you want to make him your boyfriend?”  
Stan looked flustered before saying,” I just though maybe it’s a different dimension like the multiverse or something. I mean we don’t have bird people here.”  
“You have a good point,” Mike said.  
“So what can we do?” Ben asked.  
“Maybe we could ask them for help,” Stan said.  
“Or we c-could ask them if they’re even being t-terrorized by It,” Bill said.   
“Either way we have to talk to them,” Bev said.  
Everyone agreed to Bev’s statement.   
“Great now we have to wait for our worlds to collide again,” Richie said.   
“Maybe if we th-think really hard we can will ourselves there,” Bill said dumbly.   
“I see the bird man a lot in my dreams,” Stan said. “I could probably try and talk to him there.”  
“Aww you dream about your bird boyfriend?” Richie joked.   
“Stop messing with him,” Bev said.   
“That sounds like our best bet though,” Mike said.   
“Okay Stan go to sleep,” Richie said.   
“Right now?!” Stan squeaked.   
“Do we have anything better to do right now?” Mike asked.  
“I’ll try,” Stan said, unsure.   
Stan laid down on the couch shutting his eyes.  
“Are you asleep yet?” Richie asked.  
“Shut up!” Bill yelled at him.  
Richie opened his mouth for a comeback but stayed silent.   
The group fidgeted around the living room while they waited for Stan to go to sleep.  
Bev decided to sit on the porch so she could smoke and Ben and Bill followed her.  
Richie started to go through some of Stan’s stuff while Eddie tried to stop him.  
Mike sat quietly by Stan to make sure he was alright.  
After an hour had passed Stan sat bolt upright and shouted,” I talked to him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally we gonna get some Stanoyami


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STANOYAMI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been ages I don't know why I'm even posting this no reads this lmao

Chapter!!! Four!!!!!!

Tokoyami has just managed to free himself from Mineta (the disgusting little man) and is fully planning on spending the rest of the evening sleeping in his dorm room. But he’s only been asleep for five minutes when there’s a frantic knocking on his door.

He groans and rolls over, hoping that if he just ignores it it’ll go away. That is not the case. The knocking continues and sleep slowly becomes less and less likely.

“Fine!” he snaps. “Fine, fine. I’m coming. I’m coming!” He throws the door open mid-knock. “What! - Oh!”

And then he just stands stares. Because standing in front of him is the boy from the park. He looks a bit thrown off balance, not expecting the door to be thrown open so suddenly, and he’s shuffling his feet nervously, like he knows he’s out of his element. And yet a wave of relief crashes over his face as he meets Tokoyami’s eyes.

“Oh, thank God,” he says. “You have no idea how many doors I knocked on before I found you. Can I come in?”

Tokoyami nods, because what else is he supposed to do, and steps aside to let the boy in.

“Your room,” the boys gasps. “It’s - So black! Scary!”

“Everyone says that!” Tokoyami cries out. “It’s not that scary!”

The boy hums softly instead of answering. “I like these lights.”

“Thank you,” Tokoyami murmurs. It’s only once he’s fully shut the door behind them that it settles in that he doesn’t even know this boy’s name, let alone how he found him. He wants to find the perfect way to ask, one that intrigues this mystery boy without making Tokoyami sound too invested. “What’s your name?” Nice.

The boy grins, and the room lights up by around 110%. “Stan. What’s your name?”

“I’m Tokoyami.”

“Tokoyami,” Stan repeats, and Tokoyami immediately decides he likes the way Stan says his name. “I need to talk to you about something.” He sits at Tokoyami’s desk, back straight as a rod. Tokoyami collapses on the bed, lounging against the wall.

“Is it how you stalked me back to my dwelling?”

“Haha, very funny,” Stan says with a slight roll of the eyes. But Tokoyami notices how the tips of his lips twitch, and he counts it as a win. “No, it’s about something bigger.”

“Colossal?”

Stan shrugs. “Sure. Look, I don’t have much time. I’m - I’m in a dream right now.”

“A dream??”

Stan nods. “I don’t know how. But - But I am! And now I’m here! But I don’t think this is a dream. It’s like the dream transported me here.”

“Is that your quirk?” Tokoyami asks. “Transporting yourself? Through dream-like sleep?”

“Uhhh - I don’t know. I don’t know what that - You know what? It doesn’t matter. This is important. Look, have you seen a clown around anywhere?”

“I mean, I saw Mineta not too long ago.”

Stan blinks. “The clown’s name...is Mineta?”

“Wait,” Tokoyami says. “Are we looking for a literal clown?”

“Yes!”

“What the fuck?”

“Okay, so does that mean Mineta isn’t the clown I’m looking for?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know what is happening.”

“Okay.” Stan takes a deep breath, as if he’s the one who’s allowed to be frustrated. As if he didn’t barge into Tokoyami’s room unannounced and start yelling about a fucking clown who apparently isn’t Mineta. “Listen. There is a clown. And he eats children-”

“Oh, he’s like a cannibal.”

“No, I don’t think he’s human.”

“Clowns are humans, Stanley. Clowns aren’t an exterrestrial race.”

“This one isn’t! Look,” Stan pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, “Just tell me, have you heard anyone talking about seeing a clown?”

Tokoyami shakes his head. “Sorry.”

Stan sighs heavily. “It’s fine. I should - I should go. Thank you - For answering.”

Tokoyami nods awkwardly. “You’re welcome.”

He wants nothing more than to offer to let Stan stay, just to get to know him a little better. So far all he knows is he sits like he’ll be assassinated if he slouches even the littlest bit, and that he thinks clowns aren’t human. All in all, a very strange person. But Tokoyami is still intrigued. Almost painfully so.

And yet he still doesn’t offer.

Stan clearly has more important things to tend to. Like clown hunting.

Tokoyami has just tucked himself back into bed, finally prepared for a good old fashioned nap, when there’s a screech from down the hall.

He leaps out of bed and throws the door open, eyes scouring the hallway for the assailant. At the end of the hall, is a man with a mullet. As if that isn’t bad enough, he’s got someone else, shouting and shoving, pinned beneath him.

Tokoyami runs to their aid as fast as his legs will carry him. “Hey! What the fuck do you suppose you’re doing?”

He’s nearly reached them when he realizes the person Mullet Man has trapped beneath him is Stan. And even worse, Mullet Man has a knife, which is pressed just under Stan’s chin.

“Hey!” Tokoyami shouts again. He shoves Mullet Man with a harsh push, sending him tumbling to the floor.

Tokoyami holds a hand out for Stan, pulling him back to his feet.

“C’mon,” Stan murmurs. “We gotta get out of here.”

Mullet Man snarls at him and stumbles to his feet. He brandishes the knife violently, though with seemingly no specific intent. It makes Stan flinch anyway.

“C’mon!” Stan shouts.

“No, I can take him!” Tokoyami insists.

“No! Come on! Please!” And Stan sounds so desperate, how is Tokoyami supposed to deny him? So he lets him take his hand and tug him back down the hallway. He can hear Mullet Man chasing after them, waving the knife around furiously.

Stan and Tokoyami stumble back into Tokoyami’s dorm, slamming the door, moments before Mullet Man reaches them. Tokoyami can hear him slamming his fists against the door, trying to break through with pure anger alone.

“Oh my God, oh my God.” Stan gasps for breath. “I don’t know how he got here. I’m so sorry. I swear I didn’t - I didn’t bring him here. I wouldn’t-”

“I didn’t think you did!” Tokoyami says, and Stan seems to calm down a bit. “You know this guy?”

Stan nods. “Henry Bowers. He - He lives in my town. But we just -we just saw him disappear! He fell into a puddle!”

“A puddle?!”

“Yeah - Oh, shit!” Stan looks at Tokoyami desperately. “I think I’m starting to wake up!” Sure enough, Stan was fading in and out of existence. One minute he’s there, eyes wide with fear, the next Tokoyami is alone with an angry man in a mullet trying to break down his door. “I think - Waking up - Sorry - Remember - Clown - Oh, fuck!”

And then Tokoyami is alone again.


End file.
